Volturi Princess
by InvisibleInkePenn
Summary: A terrible tragedy tears the pack and the Cullens apart, and now tensions are higher then ever. Renesmee cannot stand the pain that she has caused to her loved ones, and plans to leave. However, the Volturi have got another plan in mind. . .
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee glared out at the pouring rain as she ran blindly through the woods. Going at immortal speed, she still managed to avoid hitting all the trees or tripping over something.

Why, oh why? Why Jacob of all people?

She remembered that painful argument, where Jake had finally confessed his feelings. She could still see Jake getting mad about her dating a hot boy at school, about breaking the rules to stay unnoticed and aloof. She could almost feel the pain that was twisting up his face, and how he had gotten down on his knees and begged her.

"Please, Nessie. Can't you see what imprinting really is? I was meant for you, and you were meant for me. We were destined, soul mates."

Renesmee had felt nothing but numb shock and confusion. Why was Jacob saying this? He was her best friend, her perfect brother, her partner in crime. Why was he declaring such confusing things? Then came the anger.

"Why are you being so weird today, Jacob? You know I've had a crush on him for ages and now he's finally noticed me. We can compromise something, I'm sure he wouldn't notice what was wrong. Jake, stop acting weird."

She didn't understand. She couldn't figure out why Jake's face had crumpled with such agony and how he had sprinted at full speed and changed into a wolf.

And then Jake had gotten into that horrible accident. Sam said that he had encountered a group of vampires up north, and that they were so quick that he didn't even have time to defend himself. Ripped him apart like a doll, stated Paul.

Renesmee's face was covered with tears, and those tears mingled with the falling rain. Silent sobs ripped through her throat, and her heart twisted and hurt in a way it had never done before. It was her fault that Jacob was dead. It was all her fault that the pack was now in sepulchral mourning and that the tensions between her family and them were worse than ever.

Mea culpa.

She had always kept to herself in school, mostly due to the warning from her parents. She never had close friends, and they were forbidden to come to the house.

When her parents and her aunts and uncles had gone to Forks High, they had each other for company. She only had herself.

Although her mom had told her that she was beautiful, even lovelier than her father, she didn't feel that way. She always wore a hoodie and long pants no matter what the weather, just to hide her odd glowing skin under the rare sunny days. She slouched and hid her face behind the curtain of her hair while she took notes at the back corner of the class, and answered when she was supposed to.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie grudgingly relented to this slack, "tasteless" style that she now favored, but let it go. The cover story for them was that the Cullens had moved on, but a cousin of the Hales had come in to live in the "abandoned" house. Her mom was pretending to be that cousin, and Renesmee was her antisocial daughter.

Renesmee couldn't stand it here anymore. She had reached the full-grown teenage age only six years after her birth. Now, the pack that had always been her extended family blamed her for their member's death, and her family would have to pay the price for her. Again.

She changed her direction to flat north and ran with a purpose to never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee ran for about three days. She knew she was somewhere up in Canada, but wasn't paying attention to many cities or towns. She was thankful for the fact that the rain would wash off her scent, preventing her family from tracking her down.

She stuck to the deep forests, avoiding any human civilization contact in case her father picked up some thoughts about her if he ever followed. She had hunted some elk on the second day to sate her thirst, but she still needed some human food.

"Jacob, are you alright? Will you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

She sighed and slowed down to a walking pace, slowly prowling the forest. She stretched out her senses to see if there was any sign of her family.

None, except for a faint rhythm about northeast of her. Probably a less than a mile away. A rush of adrenaline washed over her. Something didn't feel quite right.

Despite the fact that she knew that she could never outrun a vampire, she tried. She forced her legs to move as fast as she can, moving until the group was a blur beneath her. The faint rhythm had morphed into the pat of running feet, and she could hear the regular breathing. She tasted the air to see which members of her family were after her, and stopped running.

Too late. Only when she stopped did she realize that the scents were unfamiliar to her and not like any of her family members. There was nothing to do now but await her fate.

They emerged gracefully, with a languid laziness that a predator might have when they knew that their prey was trapped in front of them. Even though fifteen years had passed since she had last seen them, they were still just the same.

There were four of them. One male was tall and large, even burlier than Uncle Emmett; resembling a massive giant. The other male on his side was leaner and more lanky, with a subtle menace about him

They were both curved protectively over two seemingly tiny figures between them, who were the same height. The girl she almost immediately recognized, the source of her younger self's nightmares. Jane.

Jane smirked, her petite body covered with an androgynous dark grey cloak, so dark it was almost ebony. Her pale blonde hair hang around her deceivingly angelic face, which resembled a Cheshire cat at the moment. Her blood red eyes glinted with undisguised glee.

The boy on her side had his hand smoothing reassuringly over her bony shoulder. He had dark hair, falling in silky curls on either side of his face. It was beyond angelic, and heartbreakingly beautiful. His cheekbones and his full mouth had an exotic accent to it, and his sanguine eyes were topped with long thick lashes. His eyes, so pure and lovely that it made rubies seem dull, made Renesmee's heart start racing.

He arched his elegant eyebrows as he heard her heart rate pick up. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, almost as if he was pondering something dreamy.

The large, burly vampire cracked his knuckles. "I told you that my skills are legendary. I knew she was here, I could sense it."

"I know, Demetri. We shouldn't have doubted you." The leaner male replied.

Small Jane raised a dainty hand and waved at the them, all the while keeping her eyes on Renesmee. Renesmee felt a chill of fear, remembering Jane's deadly gift. Burning people alive mentally where they stood.

"Silence, Demetri and Felix. We have come to resolve a order given by master Aro, have we not? Do not waste idle time. Alec, I am fine. You can release you hand."

She spared Renesmee a glance by turning to face Demetri and Felix. Alec had stepped back only to watch her sister with a fond amusement. Only then did Renesmee realize that their cloaks were darker in color then Demetri and Felix, who had lighter colors. Despite the fact that she was obviously smaller in size and age, they seemed to respect her in a different way.

Jane turned back to Renesmee.

"Now tell me half-breed, have the Cullens expanded their hunting territory? This seems to be a far berth from the original settling grounds, hm?"

Renesmee froze, and her heartbeat picked up to an even faster rate. Alec's eyes burned as they watched her. Or at least it felt like it. She forgot to breathe, and didn't reply.

Jane's eyes narrowed and Renesmee flinched, waiting for the torture that was to come.

Alec again put a restraining hand on his sister's shoulder, this time casting her a warning glance. Jane glared at her with disdain and fell in step behind her brother. Felix and Demetri might as well have been shadows behind them.

"We know that you have run away from your household, Renesmee. Aro has sent a proposal for you and your family. Either you come alone to Volturi for us to further investigate you existence, or we shall allow you to deal with the consequences with denial. It is your choice."

Renesmee stared with horror at him. His voice was rich and sleek as his controlled expression, but also with an edge against the coldly polite intrest.

Renesmee licked her lips and stared at them. She knew that she hardly had a choice in this matter, and that she would only hurt her family and others if she refused.

She raised her head proudly and stared straight back at Alec.

"Very well. Fine. I'll got to Volterra with you."


	3. Chapter 3

The way to Volterra was supposedly short, but the Volturi seemed to be going about in an easy pace. It was almost as if they didn't care if the rest of her family might be chasing after them.

Near noon the next day, it was harder now for Renesmee to keep from talking. Demetri and Felix murmured to each other in soft tones that were hard to make out, while Jane led the troupe up front with an undisguised urgency. She seemed to be the only one of the entire group who seemed to be eager to return.

Meanwhile, Renesmee was stuck with her elusive bodyguard, Alec.

He didn't talk much, except for occasionally asking the others of their circumstances. He burned up the side of her peripheral vision like a dark meteor, and made it hard for her to gaze at him straight in the face.

She watched him when she knew he wouldn't catch her looking, which was usually when he ran in front of her. She admired his smooth, cat-like stride and his unusually graceful moves that were sinuous and flowing. He seemed fluid elegant even when standing still.

She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like when he hunted. She wasn't sure if they looked just as terrifying as the rest of her family did when they hunted. Above all, she had never seen a vampire hunt a human in real life before.

As the others went to hunt, Alec stayed behind kept watch. Renesmee sat down and leaned against the tree, her head still spinning from all the recollections that she had.

Suddenly, a brief and vibrant memory occurred to her. Jacob and her playing around in the snow all those years ago, before she had even known of the existence of the Volturi and before the death of Irina. She could see herself laughing, and leaping up easily to catch a dazzling snowflake twirling to the ground.

She could see Jake's brilliant smile as he gazed first at the snowflake, and then flashed the smile adoringly at her.

Pain ripped through her, and her heart twisted. She felt an odd urge to sob, even though she knew that she had cried all the tears left in her right now. She wanted to wash away all this pain with the rain left behind hours ago, but couldn't seem to let go. It was as if Jacob had stolen a piece of her, and wasn't ever going to return to give it back.

Renesmee turned over to the side not facing Alec, who was staring off at the distance, standing motionlessly. He was more still than a statue, which made it easier for her to picture herself being alone. But she knew that his presence was more than obvious to her.

She curled herself into a ball, burying her face into the soft, familiar cotton of her sweatshirt. She pressed her face against the rough, uneven bark, the same pattern of the ragged edges of her broken heart. She shook with silent sobs, each tearing itself straight from her soul and out of her throbbing throat.

A torrent of memories flooded themselves through her mind, as if to tempt her. Each glowing, warm moment was filled with a tantalizing yearning and full of nostalgia. She knew she was trembling violently, but she didn't care. All she knew was that Jacob was gone forever, and it was all her fault.

Suddenly, she was aware of a waft of wind blowing across her face. A gentle, sweet breath blew and stirred the strands of her tresses. Renesmee snapped her head up, only to find herself nose to nose with Alec.

He was so close that she could feel the coolness of his skin radiating off him, but there was something terribly steamy and passionate emanating from him. A pulsing aura, electric with power, shocked the air.

His beautiful hair fell in impossibly sleek locks of the darkest midnight, so deep and black that stars could have been lost in them. They framed his perfect, cruelly heavenly face, cascading to the edges of her sweatshirt. Shadows danced around the light lavender shade of the bruises beneath his eyes, and casted alluring hues against his high cheekbones.

His regal nose, the type that would only appear on the faces of magnificent gods beyond reality, sat above his full sanguine lips, which were currently parted slightly. She met his bright eyes, red as a vermillion dawn and bloodier than the richest scarlet rose. They burned now with a feverish gaze, boring into her.

Her heart raced and she could feel the warmth of a blush sneak over her cheeks. The pure intimacy of his proximity was getting to her. He slowly placed both of his hands on the bark on either side of her head, leaning close until he almost touched her lips.

She froze, but internally she was losing grip. Her breath came in rapid gasps, trying to keep up with her galloping heart.

Renesmee was once again reminded by the potential of his deadly gift. One decision and she would be at the mercy of his hand.

She froze, suddenly realizing that this might have all been a trap, and that now she would soon be dead.

But then Alec was skimming his nose along her jaw line, and she really wasn't thinking about anyone but him anymore.

She bit her lip from calling out his name, and had this odd urge to entwine her fingers through his lush curls. He continued his path until he reached her ear, where he paused.

"Now, whatever has caused you to be like this, dearest Renesmee?" He breathed, the coolness of his breath sending tingles down her spine.

He moved his head back to the position he started at, their nose brushing. She could only gaze at his deep cerise eyes that made her want to wallow into them, as chilling as they were in color. It was hard to think about what she had been thinking about right now. Especially since it was so painful that she didn't want to go back there anymore.

Alec suddenly smiled, and the danger level spiked up the record.

"You are not nearly as lovely when you cry, Renesmee." He whispered, his smile fading back to place in his usual face. The way he said her name made it sound like the most beautiful melody ever written in the world, ringing like a song. She detected a slight lilting accent in his speaking, as well as an more old-fashioned way of speaking that was undoing her nerves.

Her heart was thundering at a racing pace, and she couldn't bear to make herself move. Electricity danced between them, as if a cord was connecting them to each other. Again, as he did yesterday, Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head, as if listening to her heart. This made her even more embarrassed, and this overrode her fear.

Then, Alec slowly moved downwards, bending his head and leaning toward her. He pressed the side of his face against her heart, listening to it. He had moved his arms and now they wrapped her waist, and she was aware that the rest of his muscular form was pressed against her own. He let out the softest of sighs, and seemed to nestle deeper against her heart.

"Say something, Renesmee. That is all I ask of you for now." Alec murmured against her sweatshirt.

She breathed in to calm herself, forcing herself to reply without stuttering.

"What do you want me to say?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she realized how stupid she sounded.

She felt Alec smile again against her sweatshirt, and he shifted slightly as a response.

One moment, he was still there, and then all of a sudden he was gone. It took a while for Renesmee to realize that he was standing back in his original position. Her arms felt empty, and suddenly she felt very cold inside.

She was about to open her mouth to ask him, but then she saw Jane, Felix, and Demetri emerge from a couple feet away.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee turned her head away from them, her cheeks burning as if they were on fire. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel Jane's torture anytime soon.

"What do you think you are doing, curling in such a fetal position? Do not worry, your fate is not decided upon by us, but by our master Aro."

Jane's frigid soprano voice echoed and rang to Nessie's ears, and she cringed at the way Jane caressed Aro's name with a fawning adoration. It was as if Jane was barely concealing a terrible passion, and was eager to please. The thought of a vampire being lowered to that sort of state made Renesmee taste bile on her tongue.

Casually, Renesmee stood up and studiously ignored Felix and Demetri's burning gazes, and followed Jane. Alec had retreated back to his statue-like form, silent and dispassionate as ever. Renesmee felt warm and prickly, as if some sort of unusual sense had settled over her.

Volterra was overcast with a stormy weather, with the ominous clouds hovering overhead in menacing gray billows. It gave the sand-washed tawny stones of the buildings a mournful, imposing aura, leaving outsiders feeling unwelcome. That was exactly how Renesmee felt.

It seemed that the closer they had gotten to Volterra, the colder and more composed Alec became. The rest of the group seemed to be consumed with a burning fervor to get to the city, and suddenly they were moving at a pace too fast for Renesmee to keep up with. By the time they had gotten to somewhere in Europe, Alec had to carry her since she could no longer stay with the group at the speed they were moving at.

Renesmee gazed at the dark streets that were currently drenched in shadows, trying to picture her mother as a frail mortal frantically searching about for her father. She knew that her mother had loved her father and would have done anything to get to him. Why hadn't she realized that with Jake? Why hadn't she just calmed down? Now she was in Volterra, a place she had never pictured that she would be in by her own free will.

As the group moved to a nearby alley, a vampire suddenly emerged from the shadows. This vampire was a lovely woman with long mahogany hair that glowed like molten waves even in the dark, and deep unusually violet eyes.

Jane stepped forward impatiently and gestured to Renesmee. "Heidi, do go and call Miliano to inform of our arrival. However, we do not want the half-breed to be harmed. For the time being." Jane flashed a menacing smile that Renesmee automatically distrusted, while Heidi gave a curt nod and went to call the person.

Felix and Demetri followed Heidi through the door, while Jane lead the way behind them. Alec stuck behind Renesmee, as silent as her shadow as they walked under the door into the utter darkness.

She felt Alec's marble arms sweep her up once more as they ran through the place void of light in complete silence that disturbed her, until they finally arrived at a dimly lit room with high ceilings like a cathedral.

Old-fashioned torches were placed on pillars within a vast hallway of finely glazed stone. Italian marble, hard like Alec's arms, made up most of the architecture and had paler veins that were the same shade as her skin.

Jane and Alec both walked on the sides of her and each grabbed her elbow and walked towards a massive bolted door. The rest of the group, including Heidi, followed.

The door was opened by two people dressed in light gray cloaks, while Jane and Alec glided gracefully through.

The room had a high ceiling, as did the hallway. On the sides were two rows of people with cloaks that had darker hues as it moved toward end farthest away from her; with the darkest ranks matching the same color as Alec and Jane's. In the center, on an elevated platform, sat the three Volturi leaders that looked the same as they did all those years ago.

As Renesmee moved closer to the thrones, she could see the tension and murmurs rising from the ranks around them. Caius glared at her with undisguised disgust, while Aro leaned on the edge of his seat as if he was about to receive the most precious thing he had wished to covet. As for Marcus, he just remained in his throne as bored as ever.

Renesmee drew in a shaky breath, inhaling the cold and stale air. She tried picturing her mother in this room, facing the same three vampires.

Aro rose from his seat, spreading his arms wide as if he was waiting for a hug in welcome. He simpered at Renesmee, while all the rest of the Volturi except Marcus and Caius slid down to their knees.

"Dearest Renesmee! Welcome to our haven. You grace our halls with your presence this time. I assume that Jane treated you well?"

His sweet smile didn't match with his calculating gaze, and Renesmee immediately sensed the trap.

"I am very well, thank you. I was given the choices, and I have made it."

She raised her chin up high and gazed at Aro straight in the eye, not to be daunted by his fake smile. She watched as he threw his head back in facetious mirth and clapped Caius, who was stiff with anger, on the back.

"You have confidence, but you know how to respect your upper powers. Something that you learned that your family has failed to understand. You have finally cut ties with those. . . wolf creatures I suppose. The shifters, correct?"

Renesmee gave a curt nod, and refused to flinch or show pain.

Aro smiled, and waved at Renesmee to come to him. She obeyed against her instincts to run and hide, knowing that the instant he touched her hand was the instant that he would know everything that had happened since the Volturi had left Forks.

He grasped her hand eagerly, and hungrily dug through her memories. He seemed to take his sweet time, and it seemed to be hours until he was finished. Once done, he looked up at her with triumph, and patted her reassuringly on her hand.

"Now, Renesmee, you do not have to stick with your family even if they wish to drag you down with their cursed fate. You are now officially part of the Volturi ranks, and your gift will be especially useful."

Aro brought down his cane, and all the Volturi rose.

"Now, my children, welcome our newest member, Renesmee Cullen!"


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee walked out of the throne room feeling numb, devoid of feeling. She tried imagining her family's reaction once Aunt Alice saw her decision. Would they understand how she felt?

Alec and Jane guided her down the hall, but she was still in a daze. What had she done? She wouldn't be able to leave easily, even as she tried clinging to the thought that Uncle Eleazar had managed to do just that.

They arrived at a closet with numerous cloaks, and Jane, with quite some difficulty shouldered an almost pitch black cloak and handed it to Renesmee.

"You shall be a part of the upper echelon in our Volturi classes. Alec will remain as your guide since I am much occupied nowadays. Alec, you shall see to it that. . . Renesmee does not fail the responsibilities that we must uphold in our duty."

Jane forced out Renesmee's name as if it took a great deal of effort to not insult her. She swept her cloak, causing dust to swirl in the air, and glided away in immortal speed.

Alec faced her and his face was as remote and cool as the statues of Greek gods. He stretched out his arm, as if waiting for her to hand him something. His vivid scarlet eyes scorched her to the core, and seemed to mismatch his glacial expression.

When Renesmee didn't move, he gave a sigh and gently eased the cloak from her tight grip. He expression morphed into something of amusement and in impossible speed got the cloak over her head and had her put it on.

His hands remains on her shoulders, his face brushing a sensitive spot on the column of her throat.

He suckled the spot tenderly, and Renesmee arched her back as he pushed her against the closet wall.

"Alec. . . what is this?"

Unable to resist any longer, she entwined her fingers through his fine hair, reveling the silkiness of it as it rolled between her fingers. Alec sucked lush kisses up her milky throat, and then along her jaw. His arms moved downwards until they got to under her cloak and her garments beneath, massaging her bare skin at her waist.

"Your scent. . . it is driving me insane. The fragrance of you, I have been fascinated with it since we have found you. Do you taste as mouthwatering as you smell, precious Renesmee?"

His hands, cool like snowflakes in the winter, brushed against her feverishly warm skin along her ribs. The sweet perfume of his breath washed over her face as he placed his face close to hers. If she made any movement whatsoever, she would be able to touch his lips. She was impossibly lost in his gaze, which drowned her into his frosty red depths.

A rich, core-tugging ache consumed her, and it took all her willpower to beg for him to kiss her. Her heart beat rapidly as a galloping horse, and her unsteady breathing mingled with his own perfumed breath.

In a swift moment, Alec moved forward, kissing her with probing passion, as if he was sampling a taste. She kissed him back eagerly, trying to sate the ache that just kept building inside her. He smelled of finely crushed rosemary and mint, with the fresh taste of pomegranate and some other rich, melting flavor that melted on her tongue. She could taste him, his delicious taste, which she craved and hungered for more.

She showed him her feelings through her gift, and she felt him freeze in a sudden motion. Then, he plunged back into the kiss with more fervor, and as he flicked the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip, she shuddered and fell into his waves of pleasure.

She finally broke free to breathe, her chest rising and falling fast. She buried her face into his cloak, inhaling his fresh and almost spicy scent that burned her nostrils in a almost pleasing way.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the lean but strong muscle under the cloak. Renesmee felt him caressing her hair and murmuring something in a foreign language.

Before she could ask him what he was saying, the door behind the closet opened once more.

Alec whirled around, facing the door with Renesmee who still had her arms around him on the back. It was Jane who stepped into the room, her nostrils flared with undisguised malice.

Alec eased Renesmee's frozen arms off of him, and walked to his twin. He smoothed a hand reassuringly over her shoulder, while she stood there glaring at Renesmee.

Renesmee stepped back, fearing that Jane would use her gift to punish her. Reality came rushing in, and horror gripped her as she realized how protective Jane was of Alec and how both of them could easily annihilate her.

"Dearest sister, do not fret. I still love you most as a brother, and do not sever such a relationship. I have chosen her, and I have yet to gain Master Aro's permission. However, I am sure he would approve."

Jane shook off her brother's hand and stared at him incredulously as if he had just announced the most absurd thing.

"She does not understand a thing about you, Alec! She does not know what we have been through, all that suffering we went through before we were burnt alive. I can see it, she is just like them! She will betray you in the end Alec, the one thing I would never do to you!"

Jane screeched while pointing accusingly at Renesmee. Alec wrapped his arms around his sister and leaned down next to her ear and spoke rapidly in a quiet voice that even Renesmee could not hear.

When he was done, Jane's furious face faded into one blank of emotion, while her eyes glinted with calculating rage. Alec grasped her chin and forced his sister to look up at him, and for a moment that intimate position and the connection that was obviously being communicated made Renesmee's heart clench in fear and jealousy.

"I was told that I was supposed to get the cloaks here. But what is this show that has been set up on no stage?"

Renesmee's eyes moved to the door to find a stranger there, drinking in the entire scene before him.


End file.
